Isaac - The End (Again)
Isaac is an angel that belongs to the Powers. He was responsible to rally and organize all the angels fallen in Canada to follow Michael upon his return. With the death of Nazareth, he was made to come down to Joseph's main force leading to Michael's release to help with their main operations. Background Isaac and the rest of the Powers had fought against Lucifer and his forces when he rebelled against Heaven. During the war he had fought against the angels sided with him such as the Grigori, demons, hybrids and turned nephilim. When the rebellion was won and the Deluge was unleashed, Isaac assisted Michael in keeping the peace in Heaven until the Apocalypse started. During that time Isaac fought in skirmishes around the globe against the Grigori and demons Lucifer employed. On the day that Michael was to fight Lucifer at Stull Cemetery he was with the Powers to fight against the Grigori and they emerged victorious though it was no great victory to celebrate due to Michael being locked in the Cage. After that, Heaven fell into disorder and later civil war with Raphael and Castiel fighting for control. In the beginning they had declared for Raphael but when Joseph learned that the archangel didn't plan to liberate Michael but put himself on Heaven's Throne they abandoned the war and went to Earth to pursue the goal of trying to liberate their leader themselves. It was there they stayed when Castiel acquired the souls of Purgatory to defeat Raphael and win the war. He along with the other Powers were presumed dead when Castiel destroyed his followers. Isaac stayed hidden even when the Leviathan were unleashed and the Powers had to rise up to fight them. When they were finally defeated Isaac was one of the 11 still alive. On the night that the Angel Tablet had been unsealed Isaac had been a witness to Daniel becoming the Heavenly Saint. He and his fellow Powers had the hope of returning to their former glory restored even after the Fall stripped him of his wings along with the others. Season 9 He had come to the Paradise Pavilion roughly a week before the Feast of Saint Michael to assist in the preparations for his return. He gave Kevin Tran a respectful bow when he first met him before Camael informed him that he was to go to Rome when she headed back for his studies and safety. When the Winchesters were spotted nearby and the plans had to be accelerated Isaac left with all the others on a plane to head for the site to free Michael. When Isaac arrived with the others at Stull Cemetery he was well received by Jedediah and the grouping of angels and Battalion humans that had been assembled. He joined his fellow Powers in mediation at the chapel in the cemetery's citadel when Abel gave a start. He claimed to sense Cain and yet he told them that it wasn't him. When it was time, Isaac was with everyone to witness the ritual performed by Daniel Leonard. He watched him use the key to release Michael from the Cage. He was in awe at the return of his general with the rest of his brothers. When Michael was freed Isaac's wings were restored along with the rest of the Powers. Powers and Abilities Isaac is a member of the elite warrior choir of the Powers making him a high ranking and powerful angel. *Angel Swords: Isaac possesses two of these powerful weapons just like his fellow Powers. *'High-Tier Strength': As a member of the Powers, Isaac has more raw strength and angelic strength than the average angel. *'Teleportation': Michael restored Isaac's wings to him granting him back the ability to transport himself instantly from place to place. Facts and Trivia The name Isaac means laughter or He who makes me laugh. Isaac was also the name of the second son of Abraham who he brought to Mount Moriah to kill as a test of his faith but was stopped by an angel. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels